This invention relates to a link-chain which is composed of with their loops interengaging links which are interlocking.
The thus far known links consist of closed circular or oval links which are so-called "closed forever", but this has the disadvantage that the assembling thereof is skilled labour which can only be done by the jeweller's smith.